UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 29
This is Issue 29 of UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is Fitz0021-centric. Issue 29 “It’s alright bro. I believe you.” Infected says while pointing his pistol at a stranger; Dakota I think his name was. The man’s eyes spell fear, and I could tell that he wouldn’t hurt a fly. We should just bring him back to base with us. Maybe feed him, shelter him..i don’t know. Life was pretty confusing now. Next thing I know I hear a gunshot and I snap my head forward to see Dakota on his knees, his hands on his bloody chest, which now lays home to a bullet. I didn’t even know what to say. But before I could even say anything I just see Infected walk up to him, coldness in his eyes. He says something to him, I can’t hear what, then I just watch while Infected aims at Dakota’s face. He fires. The guy’s body falls down to the ground filled with no life whatsoever. Was just a body with no life now. Slowly I look up at Infected and I look right into his eyes. The once warm, caring eyes have been replaced with dead, cold eyes. Not the eyes of a monster, but a broken man. ---- “Fitz?” I can hear someone say, but I say nothing back, nor open my eyes. I loved sleeping to much. “Fitz, get up.” I can hear the person say once again but this time he lightly kicks me in the leg, so I open my eyes and look up. It was Dixon, and he looked pretty tired to. “Uhh what is it?” I just tiredly say while rubbing my eyes. It was pretty early so I definitely not wanna be up. “Glenn wants us up.” Dixon says before dragging himself out of the tent, while I just lay there for a minute, thinking. It’s been about a week since the attack, and none of us got over it yet. It’s a hard thing to get over a massacre. We lost basically our whole group in such a short amount of time. We lost Raxel, KuT, Mage, Infected: I knew them all so well that it hurt just to think about them. Anyways, ever since we escaped it was Glenn who took charge. Not like anyone argued, guy knew how to survive. Still, he was pretty cold to us, something no one of us liked. I probably shouldn’t even be saying us, since there was only three of us. Me, Dixon, and Dutch. Not exactly the closest group. ---- After getting changed into more heavier clothing, I make my way out of the small cabin and into the winter wonderland. It’s winter now, and it has not been easy. Been snowing for the past three days, forcing us to sit in that freaking cabin. It sucked, but at least it stopped snowing. Funny thing was I used to love snow, but now it has to be the worst thing. Walking across the snowy ground I make my way to the road where Glenn is standing, the others next to him. Once making my way to them Glenn looks at me, although I can’t tell what kind of look it is. All he does is wipe the hair from his eyes and turn back to the road. “Someone got up late.” Couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not. “I think we all need it.” I simply say, pulling my hood up while doing so. Even without the falling snow it was cold. Truth was we did, but not even Glenn would admit that. “So what’s the plan for today?” I ask Glenn, who responds with a pretty simple answer. “Survive.” ---- A few hours later we once again just trench through the snowy road, all of us in silence. None of us know really what to talk about, besides supplies. Actually none of us even talked about the attack, or our loses. We’ve just been walking. Dixon however was lagging behind, due to his leg injury. It healed over the past week but still, not better. Glenn, who currently holds our only gun in the form of a pistol, makes sure to scan every inch of where we’re going; making sure not to miss a single location. He’d search for anything really since we have about zero supplies. Cold, hungry, thirsty, slowly dying...that’s basically us. Only thing we got is a gun with like four bullets and each other. After a few more minutes of walking it’s Dixon who tries to make conversation. “So umm-” He starts off, not knowing what to say from what I could tell “- how are y’all.” “Fine.” Glenn just says, not even bothering to keep talking after that. “Pretty good, I guess. You?” “Alright, considering the situation.” He replies to which I nod, thinking the same. After that we once again walk in silence for a few minutes. “There ain’t shit to talk about. huh?” “Nope.” “Well fuck then.” Dixon jokes to which I’m the only person to smile at it. It is in that moment that I realised how I never even bothered to get and know Dixon. Now was the chance. “So umm what was life like for ya, before all this.” “Well I can say it wasn’t as exciting, but it was alright. Pretty boring now that I think about it. You?” “Same here, I guess. Grew up in a family full of girls, I didn’t really get along with my dad. But yeah a mom and two sisters.” “Hot?” “What?” “Your sisters. Were they you know..hot?” I never really thought about my sisters being hot, they were just my sisters. “Umm I don’t know, I mean they weren’t bad looking so I guess.” Was my answer, I just hope Dixon doesn’t decide to continue of that. Let’s just hope he don’t ask if my mom was a MILF… “Sounds good, I always loved me some hot girls. Wish I had one as a sister, but you know.” I just nod a little creeped out while he goes on. “Ever been laid?” “What the hell are you smoking today?” I joke to which Dixon just laughs and drops it. Either he really liked that stuff, or that was the only thing to talk about. Looking up at Glenn I decided to ask him some stuff. “So what was it like for you?” He ignores me. “Glenn.” “What?” “How was your life before all this?” “Fucking fine.” He responds back, and I decide maybe he wasn’t the best to talk to. Only thing I knew about Glenn was that he had a family, but he don’t like talking about that. So I just turn back to Dixon, who actually looked like he was thinking about something serious. “What you thinking?” “Nothing, really.” “Ah come on, tell me.” After a minute Dixon looks up at me, hesitating to say. “Do you miss them?” I already knew who them was, and suddenly it feels like I’m punched in the gut. I’ve thought about them alot and it just feels so different. The other day I expected to wake up to Raxel cooking, but she’s dead now. Her death really did hit me hard, she was such a good woman. She didn’t deserve to die like an animal. Then there was KuT and he was a good friend of mine, I never really bonded that close to him though. Still, him dead still hurt me. Then there was Mage and I never talked to him but he died for us, I take that to heart. Then there was Infected….. I stopped thinking about that and just decided to respond. “I do. They were great people.” My words hang heavily and a silence grows between us again. “I just can’t believe they’re fucking dead, man. It just happened so quick.” Dixon says. “Well they’re fucking dead,” Glenn says from in front of us “so get over it.” “You’re telling me that you’re not even upset?” I reply nervously. “Never said I wasn’t.” Glenn’s emotionless face doesn’t change. “But I’m not gonna cry about it. People die, we move on. That’s life.” “I guess.” I sigh. Why did people have to die? Why did good people have to die, when cowards like me are left alive. It sucked, but I guess that was life. “Should we talk about those bandits?” Dixon speaks aloud and this catches both of our attention. In the past week we haven’t seen any sign of those bandits, but still, Glenn’s guard was up. Either he wanted to protect us, himself, or he just wanted revenge. “We’re gonna kill them next time we see them. There, we talked about it.” Glenn grunts before continuing to trench through the snow. “Now come on, we’re slacking off.” ---- Infected and me walked back to the camp in silence; it’s been about a day since he shot that guy. Every now and then I would look back at him to see he still was emotionless. He didn’t even care about shooting that guy, unlike me. I just sighed and began kicking a stone in front of me, watching while it rolled forward. “I know you’re mad at me.” Infected bluntly says, to which I stay silent for a moment. “I’m not mad, just-” I stop for a second. “I just don’t understand you anymore.” “What the hell do you mean ‘Understand me’?” “You’re so different, man. What happened to the dude that saved me, and the others? The dude that actually liked us, and cared for us?” “You think I don’t give a shit about y’all?” He stops in his tracks, forcing me to stop to. I admit I was a little scared with the look he was giving me. '' ''“You sure don’t um act like it.” “Everything I do is for you! All of you!” He almost screams, causing me to flinch. “I get I ain’t the nicest bastard but to say I don’t care? Fucking low.” “Low? You’re the one who just shot an innocent dude!” “For good reason. If we took him in and gave him our shit we would run low.” “So?” “We have no fucking supplies! We got a few weeks worth.” He scratches his head. “I keep a hidden stash of food just in case we need it, but besides that we’re basically out.” '' ''“How many week you think we got left?” “A week.” I slowly nod while he just breathes. “I know I’m acting tough and all, but I don’t have a choice.” “Yes you do, man.” “No I don’t. Alright? Look, one day when you’re out there on the road with no supplies, you’re gonna thank me because of what I do. Because of how I conserve them and protect us. Just remember that.” I nod. “I know I’m a bit of an hardass, alright? I get that, but I’m doing it for you.” He pats my shoulder. “Look you’re probably my only friend at the camp, so I just wanna make sure you’re safe. So that when I die-” “You’re not gonna die.” ''“Yes I am. I survived that gunshot for a reason, and it’s to make sure that y’all know how to survive. I know I ain’t got much time left, I could die tomorrow. But if I do I need to make sure y’all will be okay, alright?” I nod. “Good, now let’s get back to camp.” '' ---- It was later that night when we finally camped out in the woods. A small fire sits in the middle of the snowy ground, with the three of us just sitting around it. I brush the snow from my head, Dixon fiddles with a dagger, and Glenn just smokes a cigarette he found. From the looks of it, he seemed happy to have it. “Do we have any food?” Dixon asks to which Glenn shakes his head, causing the man to sigh. “Fucking hungry.” “We all are, suck it up.” Glenn says while putting out his cigarette. “We’ll find some tomorrow.” “Can any of us even cook?” “No.” I reply, to which Dixon mutters something. Some survivors we were. I sigh. I didn’t really have hopes about supplies, or this world in general. Ever since last week I just think hope is useless. After all the people I lost, I just couldn’t take it. Still, I said nothing. I guess this was my new life. Stuck with two strangers in the cold, having no supplies, moving from place to place…. every moment I breathed I just began to lose more hope in this world. This freaking world… It let the bad people like those bandits live, let the good people like Raxel die, and changed good people like Infected. If there was any hope out there, I just wished it would come to us. Deaths *None Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Issues Category:Issues